The Best of Both Worlds
by piglet2
Summary: A one-shot fic that revolves around Tsukushi's POV of the two most important people in her life.


The Best of Both Worlds  
  
*Author's Note*: This is my first HYD fanfic. The idea just popped into my head one day and so I quickly typed up this simple POV style story for fun. I hope that you all enjoy it. It's short and sweet=)  
  
*Disclaimer: The HYD characters do not belong to me, therefore, do not sue me because after being to F4's concert, I am currently in debt.LOL=P  
  
The Best of Both Worlds  
  
***** POV # 1:  
  
There he was, the most arrogant, childish and hot-tempered man I know. The way he carries himself, the way he treats others that cowered at his feet - only one word can describe - pig head! His words of himself having "siz- sense" makes me roll my eyes and I try not to laugh - but at least he's trying. What more can you ask for in a man that has never had to work a day in his life and has at least a dozen servants beckoning to his every call day and night? Yes, this tall and handsome, curly-haired man was indeed a menace to society. Though I must admit that he has two major talents that even I cannot deny - that is, to make himself look stupid, and to make me angry. I don't think there has been a day that passes by when we don't get into one of our famous heated arguments - which I'd like to mention - I win every single time. Having said this, he tends to also make himself look like a fool by messing up on his lines or stubbornly announcing that he's right even though he is obviously wrong. You might ask, who is this obnoxious and irritating man anyways? His name..his name is Doumyouji Tsukasa, my first and only love. That's right, I accept all his faults, as I am sure he accepts all of mine. The way he gets that shy look on his face whenever we do something romantic or that stunned-idiotic gaze he acquires when I kiss him unexpectedly, is already enough to make me smile. How he seems to always want to protect me and have me for himself makes me feel so special and happy inside. Where and how he comes up with those little stupid things to try and get my attention is beyond me, but I love him still, just because I know his good intentions. Oh, and of course his smile. The way his dimple appears every time he is happy is enough for me to want to make him happy. How he gazes into my eyes and embraces me with his strong arms - this always makes me feel safe and forever at peace. His love for me is more important to him than even his very own life. I feel that as each day passes, I grow to love him more and more, no matter how hopeless it may be at times. Yes, Doumyouji Tsukasa - with him, I am in a world full of passionate and undying love.  
  
***** POV # 2:  
  
His quiet silhouette sits there motionless at the emergency staircase and at once I am drawn to his side. Those eyes, those very intimate and beautiful eyes. Every time I look into them, I can almost feel myself being drawn to his very soul. The saying: "love at first sight" is definitely true when it comes to this mysterious and calm being - or at least I thought it was love - but it wasn't. It was an infatuation and a very deep liking. This person, my best friend to say the least, has always been there for me in my times of trouble - giving me a shoulder to cry on - a guardian angel to be exact. When I feel weak, though this is not very common because of the weed power I possess, I am relieved to know that there will always be someone that I can turn to for comfort and advice. Though he does not speak very often, I feel that we have this deep connection with each other that can be expressed without words. He can understand my every thought like no other can. This sensitive and self- sacrificing fool - to be able to love so unselfishly and yet get nothing in return. Who is this prince charming you may ask? He is Hanazawa Rui - my companion and forever, greatest friend - my rock and my stronghold. Yes, with Rui, I am in a world full of peace and serenity.  
  
***** Now, having said all this, you might be wondering who I am? My name is Makino Tsukushi - a weed amongst the flowers - ready to face anything that life has to throw at me. I'm a simple girl that got thrown into disarray when these two men stepped into my life, accompanied by their two lovable, though sometimes overly perverted, best friends. Their love for me and their strong friendship for one another - so different and yet both have a special place in my heart that no one else can replace - yes, I am indeed a very lucky woman to have the best of both worlds.  
  
The End 


End file.
